Same old same old
by starshaker
Summary: A little fic of fluff that doesn't really start from anything and doesn't really go anywhere. Stiles tries some magic that goes wrong. Isaac and stiles are both mean to each other. Derek self doubts a bit and deals with the fallout of other peoples stupid decisions. Normal is very subjective. Okay so I wrote this in between university essays because otherwise my brain would tu


Derek hadn't shut the door fully when Isaac stepped into his path as he entered his apartment. He could sense Scott and Stiles further inside but the way Isaac blocked his path he knew something was going on.

"Okay so don't freak out,"

"Coincidentally, that's not how you get someone to stay calm," Derek went to step around him but a hand landed on his shoulder holding him where he was. He didn't push as Isaac visibly struggled to find the right words

"We're all fine. But we went to get that information out of the Delaware guy and we didn't want to be recognised so Stiles uh,"

"Stiles did what?" He voice increased in volume as his senses instinctively clicked up a notch and honed in on the bodies in the next room.

"Stiles is fine, just a small spell miscalculation," Stiles called from the next room. Derek pushed past Isaac and at the doorway he glanced around the room, his eyes falling on Stiles sat cross legged on his couch, one hand supporting his head as he looked over a book on the coffee table. He glanced up as Derek came further into the room. "Uh yeah, hi,"

"What did you do?"

"We were going in undercover," Stiles started to explain.

"Like I told you not to," Derek couldn't help but interject.

"Yeah, and since I was going to be talking to him I used a glamour so he wouldn't think I'm just some dumb high school kid and now it won't turn off,"

"A glamour?" Derek frowned. Stiles didn't look any different.

"Next time you head him off at the front door and talk to him," Isaac said dropping down next Stiles on the sofa

"You pulled the short straw dude," Stiles said shoving him in the side.

"Stiles," He insisted.

"I swear I did everything right like the book told me," He protested before his voice dropped as his head did and he scrubbed a hand over his hair, "_I_ don't know what went wrong,"

"Deaton said at the very worst it'll fade in a week," Scott added as he dropped a hand to Stiles' shoulder, "but y'know,"

"I'll order in shall I?" Derek sighed and turned away from the group.

"Chinese!" Stiles volunteered and as Derek headed towards the kitchen he heard Isaac grumble behind him.

"We had Chinese last week,"

"When you're stuck looking like a middle aged business man you can pick what we eat," Derek sighed glancing back at them all, his eyes falling on Stiles again just as he looked up. No matter how hard he looked he couldn't see any change in Stiles' appearance. He thought it best to keep it to himself for now and concern himself with reversing whatever it was the rest of them _could_ see.

"I swear I'm fine," He muttered. Derek shook his head and turned back into the kitchen to grab the phone and ring in their usual order from the local Chinese take away.

He set some plates into the warmer, knowing full well that Stiles would eat from the cartons rather than a plate like a civilised human being. He then wiped down the counters, set some of the washing up to soak and then was just finishing up when Stiles joined him, shutting the door behind him.

"I know this must be weird for you, right? Scott was seriously freaked out when I walked out in front of him looking like this. He says I don't even smell right to him and…well I thought since this is, like, your home, and now you've got effectively a stranger in here, I, uh," His sentence trailed off as he lost any words of explanation.

"You're not a stranger," He said plainly.

"Like this I am and Isaac said his wolfy senses were going haywire contradicting what his brain knows; that, that it's really me,"

"I know it's you. There's no conflict," He wrung out the cloth in the sink and dried his hands as Stiles hovered by the door.

"O-kay then. Cool," Stiles didn't look convinced but that wasn't anything new.

"Come on. Back to the books until the food gets here," He stepped forwards turning Stiles by hand on the back of his neck and pushed him back out into the living room.

"Lydia called me a dumbass. She won't help until I've suffered for at least a day or so," Stiles explained

"That why you decided to camp out here?"

"Explaining this whole thing to you was potentially a whole lot easier than explaining to my dad or Mrs McCall. She'd definitely rip me a new one,"

"You should be glad I'm not,"

"Oh I am so glad. I'm ecstatic that you're feeding us and you're going to help me fix all this,"

"Yeah, sure," Derek shrugged, part wondering why Isaac and Scott we now surrounded by scrunched up paper balls. He knew better than to ask.

"Are you sure it doesn't bother you?" Stiles said turning on the spot and stopping so quickly that Derek had to pull back a little to put some space between them.

"I'm sure," Derek said nodding in the hopes of convincing him.

"It bothers me!" Isaac shouted from across the room.

"Then read faster asshole and I'll be back to normal," Stiles gaze lingered on him for several moments longer than necessary before he blinked, turned again and made his way back to his vacated spot on the couch.

"You at normal bothers me,"

"Remind me again why you're here,"

"Scott's giving me a lift," He nodded to Scott who shrugged

"Scotty why,"

"We're gonna fix this Stiles," Stiles took a deep breath and sank back into the seat, pulling the book onto his lap with an exaggerated huff of effort.

By the time the food arrived they were no closer to finding an answer, Isaac had diverted his attention to their PlayStation and Scott's attention was being pulled in its direction every few minutes. When the doorbell had sounded everyone had suddenly realised how long they'd been sat there without finding anything useful and looking around they all had tired expressions. Derek took Stiles' book from him and stacked both on the table as Scott darted to the door and then went to get the plates.

Derek sank into the seat next to Stiles and handed his food across to him as Isaac and Scott dug into their own. Derek was unwrapping his own when Stiles made a disgusted noise and dropped the bite he was eating back into the pot.

"I uh, think my taste buds have recalibrated,"

"Here," Derek passed over his food exchanging it with Stiles' carton without a second thought.

"Thanks man,"

"You two are disgusting,"

"Says the guy who- oof," the TV remote hit Stiles hard in the chest. "Asshole," He shoved the remote down the side of the cushion

"What's the difference between you and Scott sharing food?" He asked between mouthfuls.

"We order double portions and split it. Separate plates. We don't pick from each other's stuff," He pointed to where Derek was picking out a piece of Chicken from the carton in Stiles' hands.

"Builds up an immunity," Derek said offhandedly. Stiles elbowed him sharply in the side not

"Next time you're going to have the spells tested on you," He snapped. Isaac merely raised his eyebrow.

"Kira volunteered to go in. We wouldn't have had to disguise her. Delaware had never seen her," Scott offered. From the pitiful look on Stiles face it wasn't going to hold the peace. Stiles leant forwards cocked his head to one side and in one of his most patronising voices.

"Scott I'm sorry but your girlfriend. I love her but she's a total klutz," Derek smirked and covered it up with a mouthful as Scott looked positively affronted.

"She tricked Liam," Scott defended

"A mole rat could trick Liam," Isaac said derogatively.

"Seconded," Stiles raised his food in agreement

"He still hates me doesn't he," Isaac said leaning back on his hands and looking over at Scott.

"He doesn't understand you,"

"You really need to tell him that I didn't abandon you,"

"I have!"

"Kind of did though didn't you," Stiles said around a mouthful of food and Derek tensed next to him waiting for the whole conversation to escalate.

"And Malia kind of got bored of your shit didn't she?"

"Don't get me started on your shit Lahey,"

"Children," Derek warned, pressing his leg to stiles' in an effort to diffuse the tension. He didn't need to look up to know that all three will have rolled their eyes and scowling in one capacity or another.

The TV distracted them for the next few minutes as they ate, an familiar TV cop show that if Stiles were not distracted he'd be explaining all of its failings scene by scene; none of them were in any really hurry to return to the texts despite Stiles' predicament. Scott Isaac and he were all starting on their second helpings of dinner when Isaac turned back from the TV to the rest of the group.

"Are we actually likely to find anything in this mess?" Isaac gestured to the sprawled papers and books across the coffee table and surrounding chairs.

"We could ask Peter," Derek suggested and was met with three unimpressed stares. "He knows stuff,"

"He knows too much,"

"Yeah, how come he never offers any information until after the crisis," Scott asked and then when Derek caught his eye he shrank a little and shrugged one shoulder, "Just sayin',"

"He's smarter than most of us. He likes to see people earning his help,"

"Likes to _think_ he's smarter than us," Stiles muttered as he picked at his food.

"He likes _you_!"

"One ew!" the statement echoed from Scott and Isaac who shared a look and sniggered.

"Not like that,"

"Ugh, I hope not," Stiles shivered and cringed at the thought.

"I'm just saying if Deaton can't give you a fast track to reversing this, and you haven't asked Peter then Isaac's probably right, we won't find anything useful and if we did we wouldn't know what to do with it," Derek stated as he reached over the books to snatch up one of the spring rolls. He felt Stiles bristle beside him and glanced to him and from the look frozen across his face Derek realised he'd hit a nerve.

"So I'm stuck like this am I?" Stiles snapped standing from his seat "Thanks. So _freaking_ much," He dropped his food down onto the table and turned on his heel

"Stiles," He tried but the boy had already disappeared out of the doorway headed down the hallway before Derek or any of them had made a move to stop him. The front door didn't open but the bathroom door did, and then slammed shut behind him. Derek winced at the sound. He sank back into the seat looking down at his food, his appetite having left as Stiles vacated the room.

"Was that my fault?" He asked to no one in particular.

"No man, he's just had a long day. He rough it out in his own head and then come back out as if nothing had happened. You know he will,"

"Yeah, but-," He was interrupted by Scott's phone ringing out from where it was sat on the floor.

"Its mom, I've gotta-," He answered and both Derek and Isaac deliberately concentrated on other things. Derek's focus shifted to Stiles instead though he knew on a privacy scale is wasn't much better. He was muttering to himself but Derek couldn't make out the words so maybe not too much worse.

Scott's phone call was short and he was soon saying a quick goodbye.

"Uh that was mom. Dad's there and wants to have dinner. I may have forgotten I agreed to it,"

"Another person who doesn't like me," Isaac groaned.

"You live there, he doesn't. Look I'll just check on Stiles and then we'll go okay," He said as he pushed himself up to his feet. Isaac scoffed the last of his food in a few bites and followed Scott's lead.

"Uh maybe leave it a while. I'll make sure Stiles is alright. I'll get him to text you," Scott hesitated as if weighing up the option before he nodded.

"Thanks man. Call me if you need me back here or anything,"

"Sure,"

They nodded a goodbye and then headed out into the hall. Derek heard Scott shout to Stiles that they had to leave and without any response from Stiles the two of them left. The apartment seemed very quiet for the minutes that stretched out when Derek didn't know whether he should go check on Stiles, apologise and find a way to fix it or leave him to resolve.

Derek knew he'd been sat there indecisive for too long; he would have sworn he was doing more than staring at the floor wondering how much more he could screw things up in trying to help, but anyone who cared enough to listen would probably know he was lying. When Stiles walked out Derek didn't even register the footsteps until Stiles was stood sheepishly in the doorway arms hugging himself.

Derek opened his mouth to speak and then shut it again almost immediately when his second thoughts reminded him how stupid a question it was. He sighed and looked back to the floor. He heard Stiles huff out what could have been a laugh.

"I'm not," Derek looked up as Stiles walked back over to him. "You want to ask if I'm okay because… because that's what people ask. But you know better than to ask it to me but you don't know what else to say,"

"Sorry," Stiles smiled though so perhaps his choice of words wasn't the worst he could come up with.

"It's a lot you know. Looking in the mirror and not seeing me. It's like the nogitsune and the nightmares all over again," He said as he sank into the cushions beside Derek.

"You made a mistake, it happens. That doesn't mean you're stuck like this,"

"I feel wrong,"

"Can I do anything to help?"

"Can I, uh, stay here tonight? I really don't want my dad to see me like this,"

"Sure," He nodded dumbly.

"I, - Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Stiles asked, his gaze tracing Derek up and down; an action so familiar to their friendship and one that forever made Derek self-conscious

"Like what?" Derek asked. Stiles waved a hand up and down at him

"Like you don't know what you're looking at, is it that bad?"

"I can't see it," He admitted slowly. Unsure of his wording yet again.

"What, you can't see that it's me under all this middle aged mess?"

"No I can't see the glamour. It's still you. Exactly the same,"

"But Scott freaked. Said even my smell had changed,"

"Maybe it has, to him,"

"But not to you. Wow I really did fuck up that spell,"

"We've already established my family has a few weird uh, abilities. Maybe this is one of them,"

"Huh," Stiles was staring at him now. "You really can't see anything different about me since yesterday or the day before?"

"No,"

"And my smell is the same,"

"Yes,"

"And…" Derek could always spot the moment Stiles had made a connection. An innocuous blink that could join a dozen stray bits of information; Derek searched for that blink on a bad day "That's why you didn't have a problem with a stranger in your territory when you came in,"

"There wasn't any stranger," Derek shook his head, slightly uncomfortable under Stiles' gaze. He was squinting slightly, calculating and then his hand shot out grabbing Derek's and placing it on his cheek.

"You can't feel the greying stubble. Or the receding hairline," He pulled Derek's hand up round over his forehead. And through his hair. "The enlarged sun spots and skin damage,"

"This is getting a bit weird," He pulled his hand slightly and Stiles loosed his grip.

Stiles scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You want to talk weird?"

"No, normal. Normal is good for me,"

"Yeah but your normal is my weird,"

"But your normal isn't my weird. Stick to your normal. Normal normal," Stiles huffed in amusement, a smile pulling at the corner of his lip.

"You're starting to sound like me,"

"That's… actually pretty normal by now," He let out a deep breath and relaxed into the corner of the sofa. He weight on the cushions pulling

"Sorry,"

"No you're not,"

"So maybe not entirely," Derek felt Stiles' head fall to rest on his shoulder

"How does TV and a full night's sleep sound? We can work on this in the morning. If your dad asks I'll explain," He didn't want to turn and disturb how Stiles was lying so Derek tipped his own head back over the back of the chair and shut he eyes

"What gives you the right to be so nice?" He felt Stiles prod a finger into his side which he caught with his free hand.

"Maybe it's the way you look,"

"But you said I look the same as always,"

"Then maybe I should be nicer to you more often,"

"Damn right you should be,"

"Why do I get the feeling you wouldn't want anyone who was nice all the time," He muttered. HE felt Stiles move from beside him and though he didn't get up from the sofa his weight shifted. After a moment Derek cracked an eye open to come face to face with Stiles centimetres apart having boxed him in with a hand on both the back of the sofa.

"What?"

"Derek Hale."

"Yes,"

"Sometimes it's hard to believe you exist," Stiles said quietly

"Thanks,"

"Shut up," Stiles hit him in the chest and then proceeded to dip down and Derek's eyes shut in expectation. Stiles' lips met his ever so lightly and then Stiles was pulling away and Derek felt his weight settle across his chest.

"I can't do it when I'm not me,"

"Okay," His arms settled around Stile's back and between the solid weight and their shared warmth they fell asleep, the TV droning on in the background.

A persistent knocking on the door woke Derek up some time later. IT was still dark out but he had no clue what time it was. He was now lying down the length of the sofa, Stiles lying atop him his hand clenched in his shirt

Derek unhooked Stiles' finger from his shirt and slid out from underneath him whilst trying not to wake him. Stiles groaned at the movement and curled in on himself.

Derek ducked out into the hall to where the person was still knocking on the front door. He'd barely opened it when Lydia marched in without as much as a hello. She bypassed him entirely in favour of making her way inside to the living room.

"I have a cure for you but you're not going to like it," She stopped abruptly and Derek almost walked into the back of her. "Oh, you've fixed it,"

"Wha-?" Stiles groaned, still half asleep stretched out across the sofa. In the back of Derek's mind he couldn't quite work out how they'd both fit on there minutes ago.

"You're back to you again. Did the spell wear off?"

"Huh," His brain caught up with her statements as he sat up groggily "It's gone?" He ran a hand over his face and hair. "It's gone!" He jumped to his feet, wobbled for a moment at the speed of standing up and shot past them both and back towards the bathroom. Lydia shared a tired look with Derek in his absence but moments later he was back in the room.

"I'm normal again. Normal normal," He caught Derek off guard was a hug that nearly toppled them both.

"Normal for whom?" Lydia asked in such a tone it was unlikely she really wanted to know an answer. Stiles pulled back from the hug but didn't move more than a foot away. His eyes never leaving Derek's. Lydia could have been on the next planet over. She cleared her throat and stiles jumped back, still grinning like a madman

"Well at least you can add this to our compendium of things we all wish we weren't involved with," She held out several pages of handwritten notes. Derek took them nodding his thanks to her.

"I didn't see your jeep out there, do you need a ride?" She asked shortly.

"Uh," He looked to Derek who shrugged.

"You can still stay if you want to,"

"Yeah, my dad thinks I'm out for the night. It's probably be easier if..."

"That's a no then. I'll see you tomorrow. You owe me Stiles,"

"I always do!"

"Then we're going for lunch tomorrow. You're paying!"

"What do I owe her for?" He asked as they heard the door shut behind her.

"I have no idea," Derek said bemused. Derek glanced about the room and then back to Stiles who seemed to be now intensely focussed on the zipper of his hoodie.

"Normal huh?" Derek asked finally breaking the silence and Stiles immediately shot up and met his gaze albeit timidly.

"Normal normal," He replied certainly.

"What even is normal for us?"

"Can it be this?" Stiles asked as he stepped forwards into Derek's space, slotting his hands up around Derek's jaw brought him into a deep kiss and then breaking away far too soon, Derek was left leaning in in hopes of the moment stretching on longer.

"You have to tell you dad what's 'normal'," He added in lieu of asking for what he really wanted.

"And you were being so nice!"

"I can still be nice,"

"Maybe you need some incentive,"

"I could work with that,"

And so normal continued for a little bit longer.


End file.
